


...And Half the Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a part of my personal "canon ships" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	...And Half the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a part of my personal "canon ships" challenge.

Lily, in her motherhood years, had the resolved and calm aura of a mother with many sons. It quite surprised her cousin Mrs. Longlegs of Michel's Delving, who'd last known her in her girlhood.

'You seem like quite a new hobbit, my dear,' she confessed after tea, trying to match her rigorous hairbun and strong, steady carriage to the flighty girl who'd dreamed of knights and heroes, and married Tom Cotton because he'd been the Hobbiton wrestling champion on five consecutive years.

'Well,' said Lily brusquely, brushing imaginary curls back in place and patting her apron straight, 'hobbits do change.'


End file.
